


It's Puppysit, Not Babysit

by sixlettrsodapop



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixlettrsodapop/pseuds/sixlettrsodapop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny isn't expecting Stiles to call him at 3 something in the morning. He isn't expecting the pack to be turned into puppies either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Puppysit, Not Babysit

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble about puppy!Isaac chewing on puppy!Jackson's ear. Then it actually gained a plot and became a real fic.

Danny knows Stiles needs help, judging from the frantic phone call he’d gotten at 3:30 AM and the reason he was standing in the Stilinski’s living room at 3:50 AM. He may have sped. Stiles had calmed down considerably from the shrieking mess he’d been twenty minutes ago when he’d nearly broken Danny’s eardrum and pulled him from a nice, deep sleep he normally didn’t get after being pulled into this wolf pack mess, but there was still the question of why Stiles’ living room was filled with puppies.

“Why is your living room filled with puppies?”

He falls onto the couch, rubbing at his eyes and one of the puppies comes to butt its head into his leg. He scoops it up and lets it curl into his lap where it takes to chewing on the string of his sweatpants; he can’t bring himself to care too much, scratching his nails down it’s back and letting his head loll on the back of the Stilinski’s couch.

“Dude, you’re not even dressed to deal with a dangerous situation.”

“It’s like 4 in the morning. You’re lucky I didn’t hang up and go back to sleep. Answer the question.”

“Derek left them here.”

Danny rolls his eyes to look at Stiles who’s sitting in an armchair with no puppies on him, even though a majority of them are at his feet.

“Why does Derek have puppies?” He bites his tongue at a dog joke because that’s Stiles’ territory and he doesn’t know if the alpha is lurking around the house; Danny doesn’t think Derek will refrain from slamming him into a wall, even if there is an adorable little puppy on his lap.

“From what he said before he left,” Danny fills in the unspoken ‘we are going to have words about that.’ “And logical deduction, this is the pack.”

“As in, our friends?”

“As in, you’re letting Isaac chew on a string dangerously close to your dick.”

Danny looks at the puppy sprawled in his lap and it looks back at him, drawstring hanging from its mouth and blue eyes blinking slowly, before he shrugs and rests his head on the back of the couch again. It could be Isaac; it wouldn’t be the weirdest thing that’s happened to them in the past couple years.

“Can we get them collars? They look really similar and I don’t want to be bit for calling Jackson Scott or something. He’s bitchy like that.” He smiles when he feels a nip on his ankle and Isaac leans over his knee to growl down at who he assumes is Jackson.

**

Danny’s second waking of the day is much more pleasant than his first, even if he did sleep on the Stilinski’s couch and there were two tiny balls of heat piled on his stomach. Stiles and the rest of the pack aren’t in his line of sight and he stretches, jostling the two puppies to sliding off his stomach and onto the couch. He rolls to his feet and stretches again, arms high above his head and makes his way to the kitchen where he can hear small yips and claws clicking on the linoleum.  Stiles is at the stove, blinking down at the egg currently in the skillet and there’s a cup dangerously close to being knocked on the floor by his elbow. Danny helps by moving it onto the table and Stiles blinks at him in what Danny interprets as thanks.

“Sleep well?” Stiles glares at him and waves a hand to the other side of the kitchen where he’s built a makeshift pen for the pack out of clothesbaskets and window fans. “Nice.”

“How did you sleep so well? They were all over me last night.”

“I was tired? And Jackson and Isaac didn’t move much.” Danny opens the fridge and starts looking through it; coffee isn’t his thing so late in the morning. “You know they’re going to need food and stuff, right?”

Stiles makes a noise and Danny looks in time to catch the phone Stiles flings in his direction. There’s a text open on the screen from Derek; all it says is, _I’ll get everything you need for them if you babysit._ Stiles’ response is short and sweet: _It’s puppysit. You owe me big._

“Do you want food? I’ll cook you something.” Stiles rubs at his face with a hand and that seems to wake him up; he looks at the makeshift pen and winces at the four puppies staring at him with wide eyes. “Not you guys, Derek is bringing you food.”

Danny grins into his cup and shakes his head. “I’m fine; try not to feed them your breakfast.” The soft whines start as he walks back into the living room.

Jackson’s still asleep, sprawled on his back with his feet into the air, but Isaac’s awake and watching Danny, one of Jackson’s pointed ears in his mouth. He drops on the couch and Jackson rolls into his leg, sniffling for a minute and rubbing his nose into the fabric of Danny’s pants; he falls back asleep when Danny cards his fingers through his fur and scratches at his head. Isaac is still watching him, head pillowed on his front paws and Danny pats his lap, inviting the puppy over while he sips at the juice he managed to find. Isaac makes his way over slowly, stepping over Jackson instead of on him like Danny expected, and flops down into Danny’s lap, nuzzling into Danny’s stomach. He grabs his phone from the table and takes a couple pictures of Jackson because he’s not above blackmail and Isaac because he’s blinking up at Danny sleepily and yawning, tiny fangs glinting in the sunlight.

Stiles shuffles into the living room when Danny’s flipping through channels on the TV, the rest of the pack trailing after him; one of the puppies is staring at its paws as it walks, tripping over its feet and stumbling into the others. Danny assumes it’s Scott and that must mean the one nudging Scott back into line is Allison. After that, it isn’t hard to figure out the biggest one must be Boyd and the last one in the group is Erica, who collapses at Stiles’ feet and refuses to move even when he attempts to roll her off. Isaac is watching the group walk in, seemingly judging them while lazily chewing on the drawstring to Danny’s pants again.

“I think Isaac is teething; he keeps chewing on things. You might want to tell Derek to pick up a bone for him.” Danny scratches Isaac behind his ears and he closes his eyes, nuzzling into Danny’s stomach again and dragging his paws over his nose before he settles down.

“I don’t think it’s called teething when it’s dogs, but yeah.” Stiles pulls out his phone and Danny looks at the pack sitting at Stiles’ feet; they’re staring up at him and not blinking which is really creepy and Danny can’t figure out why Stiles isn’t bothered by the staring.

“Do you even know what breed they are?” Jackson’s kicking him in the thigh and Stiles blinks at him, shaking his head. “Could be important for what type of stuff Derek buys. Get me your laptop.”

Stiles manages to roll Erica off his feet and go upstairs, trailed by Scott and Allison who lie at the bottom of the stairs and whimper. Erica huffs and pushes herself onto her paws, starting to sniff out the room with Boyd following her. Stiles returns, laptop clutched in one hand, and Scott and Allison jump up, barking as loud as they can and following him across the room. He hands the laptop to Danny and settles on the floor, letting Scott and Allison climb into his lap, nipping at each other and growling quietly. Jackson wakes up when he’s searching through Animal Planet’s dog breed selector, stretching and digging his claws into Danny’s hip and biting at Isaac’s paw that’s hanging in his face. Isaac turns and leans over to bite back and it soon dissolves into them rolling and yipping on the couch, tiny fangs and flashing beta eyes and claws that prick holes and pull stuffing from the couch cushions; Danny films it while he searches with the other hand because it’s equal parts adorable and humiliating, especially when Isaac manages to pin Jackson by boxing him into the arm of the couch.

“Did you see where Erica and Boyd went?”

Danny shakes his head and glances around; Stiles has Scott and Allison playing tug-o-war with what looks like an old scarf and Jackson and Isaac have collapsed into a pile of fluff at the opposite end of the couch.

“Erica was sniffing the floor and Boyd was following her.” Stiles groans and pushes himself up, walking out of the living room after a quick search proved that neither pup was in the room. “And they’re either really small, fluffy wolf cubs or Pomeranians.”

“That’s awesome. Tell Derek to get mini of everything,” Stiles says and his voice is muffled, as though his head is in something and Danny gets up, picking up Stiles’ phone and trailing after him down the hall.

He sends Derek a quick message about getting small breed supplies and finds Stiles in a closet, Erica and Boyd struggling against his grip. Danny trades him the phone for the puppies and they calm down, snuffling into his shirt and he’s really going to need to change soon if they all keep sniffing him; it’s making him question his hygiene.

“They were playing with the vacuum. I think they were trying to poke holes in the tube and make my life difficult.”

It’s Danny’s turn to blink in confusion at Stiles and look down at the puppies he’s holding against his chest.

“How much of their human brain do you think they kept, Stiles? Because Scott may be happy to play tug-o-war as a human, but Jackson would never roll around wrestling with Isaac. We’re lucky they know their names.”

Stiles opens his mouth to respond, probably with a joke, but the front door flings open and bounces into the opposite wall and there’s a pounding as the rest of the pack races to the door. Danny lets Erica and Boyd onto the floor so they can bark with the rest of the pack and follows Stiles. Derek is standing in the center of the pack of barking puppies, arms laden with bags from Petsmart and looking completely confused at how he’s supposed to react.

“There’s more in the car.”

Stiles drags the door shut behind him and Danny moves to take the bags from Derek, walking back to the living room and setting the bags down. Isaac and Jackson are the first to detach themselves from the pack, spotting Danny from the doorway and running over to him as fast as they can, bumping into his legs and climbing into his lap when he sits on the floor. Danny starts to unpack the bags, mainly coming up with a pile of collars and toys instead of food which they need desperately judging from the way Erica is determinedly chewing on Derek’s hand. The sound of food hitting a plastic bowl has the pack clamoring into the kitchen amid a torrent of barks, yips, and a few growls. Danny lays the collars on the coffee table in a neat line before pushing himself up and walking to the door to slip on his shoes.

“I’m going to head home and change, check in with my family. I’m sure you two can handle six puppies until I get back.” Derek nods stiffly, still looking highly uncomfortable as Danny slips out of the door.

His phone is blinking when he gets back to his room after his shower. He considers ignoring it until after he gets dressed and eats, but something could be wrong with one of the pack so he flicks until the screen unlocks and listens to the voicemail.

‘ _I know you’re changing or whatever you’re doing, but Isaac and Jackson are really sad, dude. They miss you. I took them outside and everything. They’re just lying in the grass and crying for you. It’s kind of pathetic.’_ Then the message cuts to what sounds like howling and the call goes dead. Danny sighs, casting a glance around his room because he was hoping to get a nap in that didn’t involve fur, but pulls on clean clothes and walks to the kitchen. He makes a sandwich for the road and winces at the mental lecture he gets from both his mother and Jackson over how unhealthy it is, but ignores it and gets back in his car.

It doesn’t take long for him to get back to Stiles’ house and find Stiles and Derek in the backyard; the pack is in a pen in the middle of the yard, letting out tiny barks as they run around. He sits on Stiles’ other side and sticks his fingers through the pen, wiggling them and smiling when Isaac and Jackson both lick them in greeting.

“Derek went to see Deaton this morning and ask him about the pack. He’s looking into it for us right now.” Stiles says, stretching out on his back and flinging an arm out to pull Derek down next to him. “They think it has something to do with the alpha pack.”

Danny can’t help the shiver that works its way down his spine at the mention; he knows about the alpha pack, Jackson had pointed out the members for him when they saw them slinking around town. Isaac lets out a whimper at that, standing on his hind legs and scratching at the side of the pen, sticking his tiny nuzzle through the hole to sniff and whine at Danny. He pulls Isaac out of the pen and lets him sniff around and dig at the ground, nuzzling at Derek’s bare side where his shirt rode up and Derek pushes him away when he licks at the skin. Isaac gives a small whimper, but retreats to Danny’s side and flops down, kicking at Danny’s leg until he rubs Isaac’s stomach.

“Be nice to your pack,” Stiles mumbles, face tucked against Derek’s shoulder and it would be really nice if the rest of their friends weren’t puppies, no matter how cute they are.

He’s almost asleep, dozing in the spring sun with his fingers tangled in Isaac’s fluffy fur when shade falls over his face. He blinks up at Sheriff Stilinski who’s looking down at him with a half amused, half confused expression; Isaac is on his feet next to him, growling and trying his hardest to puff himself up.

“There’s a lot of things that need explaining, but I think the most important one is why are there dogs in my backyard?”

Danny sits up and scoops Isaac up, waving his free hand in Stiles’ direction and hoping the sheriff understands it’s meant to say, ‘ask your son.’ Isaac sniffs at his jaw and gives his cheek a couple licks, panting happily and wagging his tail hard enough to vibrate his body against Danny’s chest. Jackson is whining inside the pen, scratching desperately at the side and Danny is pretty sure Boyd is judging him from what looks like a highly disgruntled look on the other puppy’s face. Danny gets up, Isaac wiggling against his chest and picks Jackson up, letting him sniff and lick at his neck on his way inside the house. He can hear Stiles and his dad talking in the kitchen, so he settles himself on the couch and looks at the collars on the coffee table. He picks up a black one and fastens it around Jackson’s neck much to the puppy’s chagrin as he starts shaking his head in an attempt to slide it off; Isaac’s more subdued when Danny gets the green collar around his neck, content with licking his paws instead of trying to get it off. Derek comes in with the other four and Danny sets to helping him collar them; they hate their collars as much as Jackson does, wiggling desperately in an attempt to escape.

“So, you’re going to have to take Jackson and Isaac with you.”

Danny looks at Stiles and raises an eyebrow because what?

“Why?”

“Because they whine whenever you leave them alone and my dad put a limit on four puppies a night because that’s apparently the city law on how many dogs a single person can own. I think that’s a lie though.”

The sheriff huffs from the kitchen and Danny cracks a grin at Stiles’ eyeroll.

“I guess that can work. I don’t think my parents will mind; they’re pretty well behaved.” Danny strokes a finger down Jackson’s back to prove his point and smiles when the puppy turns to chase his finger, nipping softly at the tip. Isaac watches with wide eyes, head pillowed on his paws and a soft, continuous growl sounding.

Danny regrets his quip about them being well behaved when he’s driving home a half hour later. Jackson is standing in his lap, looking up at him with wide, scared eyes and whimpering while Isaac bounces around the backseat, sliding across the seat at every turn and yipping at every noise. It takes him twice as long to get home from Stiles’ as it did this morning and by the time he does get home, there’s a low throb in his head from Isaac’s constant noise. He sends Stiles a text of _Isaac likes the car; made noise the entire time he was in it. Jackson’s afraid of the car and whined the whole drive_ before he gets out and wraps the leashes attached to their harnesses in one hand, a bag of supplies in the other. His mom and sister are watching him from the living room window and he smiles since his hands are full.

Isaac and Jackson trot up the walk and Danny waits at the front door as they sniff at the flowers lining the steps. It’s when Isaac starts chewing on his mom’s lilies that he tugs on the leashes until they come to stand next to him, prancing around his feet as he opens the door and shoulders his way inside, dropping the leashes once the door is shut and locked. He half expected them to follow him to his room, but they dart off to the living room, Isaac following Jackson’s lead. He sets the bag on the bottom stair and follows them to the living room where Jackson’s prancing around his sister’s feet; Isaac’s half underneath the couch, his back half sticking out and wiggling from the force of his tail’s wagging. Danny really doesn’t want to know what he’s found and instead chooses to focus on where his mom is looking at Claire petting Jackson.

“I’m dog-sitting?” He tries, but just receives a shake of her head because of course she knows.

“We think it was the alpha pack,” he sighs and tugs Isaac out from under the couch; Isaac nips at his fingers and trots off across the room to sniff at the potted plants. “Isaac and Jackson cry whenever I leave them, so Stiles wanted me to keep them for the night.”

His mom looks down at Jackson who’s still absorbing all of the attention Claire is giving him and then to Isaac, who’s flopped on the floor and started chewing on a particularly long stem.

“I’ll see if I can come up with anything to help, Danny.” Danny kisses her cheek when she passes and she rubs Isaac’s little head on her way out of the room; Isaac rolls over to watch her walk down the hall then promptly starts dry heaving which leads to him retching on the carpet. “And clean that up before your brother steps in it.”

Isaac sniffing at it is what spurs Danny to actually clean it up before he decides to eat it and after that’s done, he gets them set up in the kitchen with their food and water, wandering back to the living room to order pizza and wait. This is far from the most dangerous thing that’s happened to them; there was the whole kanima ordeal that he actually wasn’t a part of, but he’s been told enough stories and then the time the alpha pack set that wendigo loose in the preserve. This is fairly calm and boring for an alpha pack attack and he stretches out on the couch, tossing his wallet to Claire when the doorbell rings. Isaac and Jackson come out of the kitchen, noses twitching when the pizza’s inside the house and Danny slides from the couch to the floor, tucking his feet underneath him and opening the box once Claire gets it to the table. Isaac sits next to Danny, paws on his thigh and a low whine starting in his throat, eyes on the slice of pizza in Danny’s hands; across the table, Claire is receiving the same act from Jackson, except he’s gone as far to climb into her lap instead of staying on the floor.

“Don’t give them any,” He says and focuses on the TV instead of the small claws digging into his leg, eating his pizza as if Isaac isn’t there. If a few pieces of sausage make their way into Isaac’s greedy little mouth, he knows nothing of it just like Claire knows nothing about the sausage Jackson’s vacuuming up from the floor.

Claire plays with them while Danny cleans up the kitchen and puts the pizza away; by the time he’s finished, Claire has Jackson rolling on his back, biting at a length of string and Isaac’s contently chewing on a plush frog Danny doesn’t remember bringing back from Stiles’ place.

“I took them out for you while you were cleaning,” she says, dropping the string on Jackson’s chest and laughing when he kicks out and rolls in his excitement to get it. Danny thinks if Isaac had eyebrows, one would be climbing up his forehead as he watches Jackson wiggle, tiny fangs piercing the frog every time he bites down.

“Thanks a lot.” He bends to brush a kiss on her head and picks Jackson up, draping the string around Jackson’s neck to give him something to do while he’s going upstairs. Jackson takes the bait and bats at it, completely entertained while Danny picks up the bag again.

“Come on, Isaac,” and he whistles to get the pup’s attention. Isaac picks up the frog and diligently follows Danny to the stairs, starting to drag himself up slowly. It’s adorable and a little sad; Isaac is just so small and the stairs aren’t exactly made for puppies. He juggles Jackson down to his wrist and picks Isaac up, holding his arm close to his chest to keep both of them from falling and walks to his room, rolling the puppies onto the bed and putting the bag on the floor. Isaac stays on his side, watching Danny and Jackson gives the smallest yawn, burying his nose under his paws.

“There’s no hope for you guys sleeping on the floor, is there?” Isaac blinks at him, frog abandoned as he pushes himself up and walks to the head of the bed where he climbs on Danny’s pillow, turns in a circle once, and lies down. “I’m taking that as a no.”

When he gets back from the bathroom, Jackson has crawled up next to Isaac and wrapped himself behind Isaac, little head on top of Isaac’s and if Danny concentrates, he can hear soft snores coming from his pillow. The grin that splits his face is uncontainable and he climbs on the bed, lying on his side on what’s generally the empty side of the bed and watching the two puppies sleep before he checks his phone. Stiles has sent him a picture of Derek lying on the Stilinski’s couch, Erica and Boyd stretched out on his chest and another picture with Scott and Allison in Stiles’ lap, their two noses pressed together in the cutest eskimo kiss Danny’s ever seen. He sends Stiles ‘ _Isaac and Jackson got pizza out of me and Claire during dinner and now they’re snoring on my pillow_ ’ with a picture of the two sleeping as an update, waits for Stiles to reply, and then flicks the lamp off, intending to get a full night’s sleep.

He wakes up to something on his chest and he barely stops himself from swatting it onto the floor when it smacks him in the cheek. There’s a low whine in his ear and he looks up at the blue eyes shining about 5 inches from his face; he turns his head and there’s a pair of glowing yellow eyes looking at him.

“Outside?” he asks, voice scratchy and there are barks in response, Jackson scrambling off his chest as he sits up. He scoops them up from the bed and walks downstairs, bumping into the railing when he turns too fast and shuffling to the back door. He lets them out and stands on the patio, rubbing his arms and yawning. Isaac’s the first to return and he sits next to Danny’s foot, yawning and nudging his head into Danny’s ankle. He bends down to pick him up and holds him close to his chest, rubbing his face into the soft fur on Isaac’s back and making the puppy yip. Jackson trots up and licks Danny’s ankle, making what Danny thinks is the puppy equivalent to his human bitch face until he gets picked up.

He collapses back on his bed and Isaac immediately tucks himself into the curve where Danny’s neck and shoulder meets, giving the skin a couple licks before he nudges his nose into the skin and settles down. Jackson climbs on his chest and turns in a circle, scratching at Danny’s shirt before he lies down, closing his eyes and falling into sleep easily.

“I guess you guys hold your human personalities, huh?” Isaac snuffles into his skin and gives another lick before his breathing evens out again.

**

Stiles wakes him up for the second day in a row, phone ringing on his nightstand obnoxiously loud and he presses it to his ear, groaning.

“What?”

“Haven’t Isaac and Jackson woke you up yet?”

“No. Let me sleep.”

“Well, bring them over later. Derek wants to do pack bonding with them while he can still control them.”

“I didn’t say that.”

Danny laughs at the sounds of Derek and Stiles fighting over the phone and hangs it up, stretching and looking around for Jackson and Isaac. He rolls out of his bed and walks downstairs, scrubbing a hand through his hair and following the sounds of his family to the kitchen where they’re having breakfast with Isaac and Jackson sitting at their feet, too small to reach the first rung on the stools around the breakfast bar.

“Who took them from my room?” He collapses onto the last empty stool and makes grabby hands towards the coffee pot, adding sugar and milk when his mom passes him a full mug.

“Me,” Claire’s stirring her cereal around the bowl, occasionally dropping pieces on the floor that the puppies lap up greedily.

“Thanks for taking care of them.” He ruffles her hair and sips at his coffee, watching Jackson and Isaac scamper around the feet of the stools, Jackson biting at Isaac’s curled tail and Isaac swiping at Jackson’s head with a paw that has claws slightly too sharp to be a normal dog’s. “Did you find anything out for us?”

His mom sets a plate in front of him with bacon and eggs just the way he likes them (done, but uncooked enough so he can dip the bacon in the yolks still) and sits down next to him, passing a napkin across the bar to Alex.

“It’s just a simple spell. It should wear off within the week; you should probably tell Stiles and the alpha so they’ll stop going to that vet.”

He nods and she pats his hand, watching as they all eat and drop pieces of bacon and cereal down to the puppies at their feet. Danny and Alex let Isaac and Jackson lick the plates clean, everyone takes pictures so they’ll have evidence later when Jackson denies ever doing it, and after the puppies are done, Claire takes them outside to play while Danny helps their mom clean up. He waits until Alex wanders off after Claire to ask her anything.

“Do you think that the alpha pack did this for a reason?”                                                                                              

“You just worry about what’s going to happen when they turn human again,” she says, smiling and patting his hand before waving him off.

Danny lets Claire play with Isaac and Jackson while he showers and changes. She kisses their heads after he gets them into their harnesses and he debates taking them in the car again, but it’s a 15 minute drive when he’s obeying traffic laws and walking them to Stiles’ would probably take a half hour, if not more. He puts both of them in the backseat this time and climbs in the front, starting the car and pulling out slowly. Isaac’s barking and panting, dragging his leash across the seat as he runs and Jackson’s whimpering, paws over his head.

“Jackson peed on my seat,” is how he greets Stiles and Derek when he walks into Stiles’ house, Isaac trotting behind him with his tongue lolling out of his mouth and Jackson in his arm, whining softly with his head bowed. Stiles looks startled for a moment before he bursts out laughing and even Derek cracks a small grin, rubbing a hand over his face to hide it. Danny lets Jackson tumble onto the couch and hands Isaac’s leash to Stiles. “You have fun with them. I’m going to go clean my car.”

Derek’s idea of pack bonding involves him sitting on the floor with the puppies and letting them climb on him. Stiles is trying to stifle his giggles with his hands and Danny smiles, helping Stiles put his groceries away as a growl echoes from the living room.

“My mom looked into the whole turning-into-puppies situation.”

Stiles stills from where he’s putting a food into the fridge and Danny can nearly feel the tension rolling off him.

“Yeah?”

“I know Derek only likes listening to Deaton, but Deaton didn’t help with the wendigo and my mom did. She said it would go away within the week.”

“That’s awesome. Thanks for asking.” Stiles smiles at him and it’s genuine, not fake likes he’s been giving people since the alphas made their presence know so Danny smiles back and they finish putting away the groceries before invading the living room.

Derek’s sitting on the floor with the pack staring at him and then, one by one, they let out howls that sound like baby Simba’s roar before the stampede in The Lion King. Stiles and Danny start laughing and Derek glares at them, reaching a hand out to brush over their heads when the howls cut off.

“You were doing great.” He says to the pack quietly and the little howls start up again, emboldened by the praise from their alpha.

Soon enough, the puppies get bored and scatter, Erica and Boyd to the kitchen and the rest to the pile of toys in the corner of the room. Scott and Isaac start up a game of tug with a braided rope that ends with Isaac and Scott wrestling, tiny yips and growls as Allison and Jackson watch them. If they were human, it wouldn’t be an unusual scene; training normally ends with Scott and Isaac wrestling.

**

Danny’s fallen into a pattern since the wolves and Allison were turned into puppies. He wakes up, takes Jackson and Isaac outside then has breakfast and takes them to Stiles for the day. They come home, have dinner, play and then sleep. It’s a nice pattern and Danny likes it, likes the familiarity even though he misses being able to talk to Jackson and waking up to Isaac licking him is a little weird. The pattern is broken by Stiles calling him and waking him up again.

“You know, you waking me up is not a good sign. Ever.” He mumbles, turning his face into the pillow when Isaac starts licking his cheek.

“I know. Derek’s hurt and bleeding all over everything.”

Danny sighs and blinks into the pillow, rolling to look at his clock. 5:45 AM.

“We’ll be there soon.”

It’s after 6 by the time Danny makes it to the car and edging 6:30 when he gets to Stiles’ house. He doesn’t bother knocking, he hasn’t been since this whole thing started and he doesn’t want to wake the sheriff, just walks inside and makes his way to Stiles’ room. Isaac and Jackson are curled up in his arm, dozing, but they start snuffling and whining when Danny walks into the room. Derek is bleeding all over Stiles’ bed from a deep gash in his side. The rest of the pack is on the floor, whining and scratching at the bed posts and Danny sits on the floor next to them, smiling when they trip over themselves rushing to climb in his lap.

“What happened?”

His head is leaning back on Stiles’ bed and he turns it so he can watch Stiles dab at Derek’s wound with a cloth.

“Derek was sleeping in the train car and they attacked before he was prepared.” Stiles mutters and that’s when Danny notices Derek’s eyes are closed and his breathing’s steady; he’s asleep or pretending very well.

“They attacked when he was sleeping?”

Stiles nods and tosses the rag to the floor, fingers dancing over the supplies in the first aid kit until they reach what he needs to bandage the wound until he heals. Danny starts to doze, the pack releasing an insane amount of heat for their size and Stiles shakes him awake, fingers gripping his shoulder hard enough that there’ll probably be bruises. He groans and pushes Stiles’ hand off, rubbing at his eyes.

“What?”

“I figured out why they turned the pack.”

His eyes are bright and Danny groans again, turning his head into the comforter. All he wants to do is sleep.

“Why?”

“So they could get Derek when he didn’t have them to protect him.”

“Awesome. I’m going home with my two members of the pack.” Danny carefully gets up, sliding the four pups off his lap and clutching Isaac and Danny closer to his chest.

“No, listen. It was a lesson to show Derek that his betas are still babies. They’re not ready for this fight.”

“I’m going to give you some advice.” Danny puts his free hand on Stiles’ shoulder and stares him down. “Put the pups on the bed, get some sleep, and we’ll talk about it over breakfast. I’m going to go use your couch.”

Stiles nods and picks up the puppies, setting them on the bed and they both watch as they scramble to curl up with Derek and Danny waits until Stiles has climbed into bed and is nearly asleep before he walks downstairs. He makes himself at home on Stiles’ couch and lets Jackson curl around Isaac on his chest.

Danny wakes up with more weight on his chest than when he fell asleep. He knows without opening his eyes that there’s hair brushing his jaw instead of fur and there’s a long boy pressed into his side.

“That was the lamest end ever. They could have done so much more.” Danny mutters, turning to press his face into Isaac’s curls; Isaac, who’s laughing into his shoulder, lets him and nuzzles into his neck.

“At least no one got seriously hurt? With the wendigo, Jackson nearly lost his arm.”

“Wouldn’t be a tragedy.”

“I forgot you weren’t a morning person.”


End file.
